1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a common voltage distortion detecting circuit, a liquid crystal display device and a method of driving the liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device may flicker, overheat, and have visual defects due to cross talk. Compensating a common voltage in these display devices may reduce flicker, overheating, and cross talk. However, this compensation causes distortion of the common voltage, which prevents the flicker, overheating, and crosstalk from being completely eliminated. Further, the compensation also increases power consumption.